Fabula Arca Wiki
Fabula Arca ~Your life is a story~ The Town's History Once ruleld by Morgana Leonara and Christophe Peeters in the early 14th century, Fabula Arca is the home to many people. Ranging from young to old and born in town to new arrivals. But with each citizen comes a new story to be told. And what interesting story's they are. Each Person has a history whether good, bad, sad, or happy. The village of Fabula resides in a place like no other. In the dead center of the valley surrounded by the most unique landscapes is where ''Fabula Arca ''lays. To the North of the Village is Eski-ridge and to the south is Flamara-peak. The first is what outsiders would know as just a snow-covered mountain, but it's much more. Eski-ridge is made completely out of ice, snow, and stone. Even in the summer it will remain frozen with a constant blizzard running all year round, not even the oldest villager remembers it not ever being there. There are rumors that some evil force lives on top of the mountain causing the blizzard so that no one dares brave closer to their lair. No one has yet succeeded in coming back from his or her journey. As for Flamra-peak, it's the complete opposite. Instead of snow and ice, there is nothing but fire and molten lava. No one in the village knows why they haven't left yet, becasue of the impending danger that the mountain causes but so far in all the years of the town, nothing has ever happened. But through all this no one has really left the town even though some imagine what life would be like outside the gate walls of the village. Maybe someday someone will, now that will be a story to tell. The Village Founded and ruled by Emporers and Emporesses around the 14th century as the village grew so did some strange occurances with the people inside the village walls. The occurrences were nothing out of the ordinary at first nothing more than simple things considered good fortune, a man once dirt poor sudennly strikes the best of riches and luck, even to the point of finding gold in the small plot of farm land behind his home. Only to loose it all with the death of his daughter. It started to get more and more bizzare as it went along the cases changed from extreme bouts of good luck to rumors of immortal children and accusations of wichcraft among others. But after a while as the occurences became more and more frequent people began to think nothing off it and the rumors died down. But that didn't mean everyone tolerated it. The town even though seems like a melting pot of just about everything, there are still people who feel like that anyone showing any sign of something pecuiliar should be outcasted and thrown out of town. But these people are hardly taken seriously anymore. In the town along with the homes, school, inn and church are business, like the blacksmith or market along with the town's resident doctor. New businesses come and go, it's always a nice change to see what a new entrepreneurs are up to. IMG_1197.JPG|South end of the Village. IMG_1203.JPG|North end of the village near the Emporer's Palace. The Citizens Hey, want to hear a bedtime story? Well, once upon a time there was a character that you created that did all these weirdly amazing things that no one else has done yet. How's that you ask, well here's what you have to do. Pick a Bedtime story, Legend/Myth, or Fairytale/Fable , it has to be at least 10 years since publication or date recorded or origination, and pick one or more characters that you like. Now you can either combine them all into one character or use that one person as a base for your own. You can make them young or old, male, female, whatever. But the character you create has to be a spinoff of one of the choiced listed previously. The story that you picked is the base of their backstory, history, powers, what ever you see fit. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse